People plan events with friends, family, and business associates in many ways including communications using emails, SMS text messages, and Instant Messaging. However, when a person plans and schedules an event, the person is generally required to manually enter the event into her electronic calendar. To do so, the person is required to find the date and time in her calendar and enter details about the event such as duration, subject, and location. Consequently, entering calendar events into electronic calendars, even if planned via emails, SMS text messages, and Instant Messaging, for example, is difficult and inefficient for a user of such applications.
It is with respect to these and other general considerations that embodiments have been made. Also, although relatively specific problems have been discussed, it should be understood that the embodiments should not be limited to solving the specific problems identified in the background.